Demolition Lovers
by Kyetso
Summary: {One-shot; TidusYuna; Song-fic} "Tidus was literally dragging me along at this point as I struggled to even stand. The footsteps got even louder and faster. They were getting closer..."


**Author**'**s Notes**-

Kyetso: Okay! Here's another story, written by the greatest authoress of all time...me! ...No...not really...I'm not the greatest authoress of all time, and I never will be. But, still! Here's another story!

Gippal: Wow...and it's a romance/tragedy! I expected the genres to be humor...

Kyetso: But they're not. And you know what else...?

Gippal: What? –gets all excited- You're gonna stop writing forever?! PLEASE TELL ME THAT'S WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!

Kyetso: Eh...no...but! There is even better news!

Gippal: -is all excited and stuff now-

Kyetso: I.................................FOUND MY FAVORITE PAIR OF SOCKS TODAY! –smiles-

Gippal: -stares blankly at Kyetso, before he starts to cry uncontrollably-

Kyetso: -blinks- Okay...um...-looks at the readers- Enjoy the story! –smiles- Oh! And one more thing. _Italics_ are the lyrics to the song, so, yeah. And, the story is also written in Yuna's POV. Alright then, that's all!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFX-2, nor do I own the song "Demolition Lovers". I do, however, own this story!

**Song**: "Demolition Lovers" by My Chemical Romance

**

* * *

**

**Demolition Lovers**

* * *

_Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway  
With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets_

Everything...seemed to move in slow motion. I didn't know what was going on at first; I was so confused. All I knew was that someone had me by the hand and that I was running. I couldn't hear anything, though. Whoever it was that had a hold of my hand was holding onto it very tightly, almost painfully. My eyes wandered over to see whom it was.

_I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through and  
I would drive on to the end with you_

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was him...it was...Tidus. My heart skipped a beat as I stared at him. He was staring ahead, the expression on his face showing both fear and sadness. I tore my gaze from him and looked ahead as well. The two of us were running down what looked like a hallway. The light in it was very dim and the path seemed to go on forever. I was still so confused. What was going on?

_A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full  
And I feel like there's nothing left to do  
But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running_

And then, so very suddenly, I could hear everything. I heard Tidus panting heavily, I heard the sound of our footsteps echo in the hallway as we ran even faster, and I also heard the sound of more footsteps. And that's when I realized that Tidus and I were running from someone...but who was it?

I looked back, as did Tidus, to see who was chasing us. I could barely see anything, but I could still make out the dark silhouettes of a large group of people. I looked back in front of me, now fear-stricken. Something was definitely wrong here.

_But this time, I mean it  
I'll let you know just how much you mean to me  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of everything  
I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold_

Tidus suddenly turned at a corner, but he did this so suddenly that it caused me to fall to my knees. I let out a small cry as he helped me up, and then lagged behind as we started to run again. I was becoming very tired from running and all I wanted to do was rest at the moment. But, the footsteps from the group behind us were getting louder and more rapid. Tidus was literally dragging me along at this point as I struggled to even stand. The footsteps got even louder and faster. They were getting closer.

_Until the end, until this blood  
Until this, I mean this, I mean this  
Until the end of...  
  
I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold_

Then...everything sort of...blurred together as everything started to fade to black. I looked around into the sudden, thick darkness around me. I was so terrified; more scared than I had ever been in my whole life. And then I was blinded by light. I squinted my eyes slightly until they focused, and then looked ahead. I saw many soldiers, or at least that's what I thought they were. They stood side-by-side, each holding a gun.

I was paralyzed now, unable to move, and barely able to breathe. I wanted to scream as loud as I could, but my voice was gone. All I could do was stand and tremble in fear.

_But this time, we'll show them  
We'll show them all how much we mean  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of every..._

I felt someone grab onto me, my eyes immediately looking over to see who it was-- Tidus. I felt somewhat relieved, but not even his presence could calm my fears. He looked angrily at the soldiers, his face twisted into an expression of anger. Hate and fear could be seen sparring with one another deep within his blue eyes. He slowly looked away from them, and into my eyes. The look on his face changed drastically. From anger to a softer look. A...sympathetic look. His eyes looked so very sad now...it was like he was telling me he was sorry.

As I looked for an answer within his eyes— an answer to why all of this was happening— I heard the sound of guns being raised and loaded. And in that instance, I knew what was going to happen. I closed my bi-colored eyes, a tear slipping down my cheek. And as I reopened them to gaze into Tidus's for a final time, I heard multiple gunshots.

_All we are, all we are  
Is bullets I mean this  
As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms_

Everything slowed down again. My eyes widened as the impact of the bullets ripping into the two of us tore us from the other's embrace. Tidus spun to the side and I was knocked backwards. I was in so much pain that I was going numb. After what felt like en eternity, the two of us hit the ground. I landed on my back and he landed on his stomach.

_Forever, forever  
Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning  
Forever, and ever  
Know how much I want to show you you're the only one  
Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun_

I could have sworn I was numb a minute earlier...but now...there was an unbearable pain flowing through every vein in my body. My breathing became shallow, the pain stabbing at me even more. My eyes watered up as I looked at my one and only love beside me. He was motionless and lying in a pool of deep, deep crimson red. I tried to reach out to touch him, I tried to call out his time. But I could do neither. Tears started to drip from my eyes as I tried even harder. And then I just gave up. I heard footsteps from the soldiers as they came over to see if the two of us were dead. Everything started to fade from my view, the pain also fading.

_And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood  
And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down  
And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down  
I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood..._

I went motionless and everything around me faded to eternal blackness. I was completely numb and couldn't hear anything anymore. And then...my breathing stopped. This couldn't be the end...it just couldn't...

..._I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever..._

* * *

Gippal: -crying- So...SAD! –cries on Kyetso's shoulder-

Kyetso: -blinks and looks down at Gippal- Err...yeah...well...-coughs and looks at the readers- I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! The song "Demolition Lovers" went very well with everything! –smiles- It's an awesome song, and truly awesome song...and MCR is a truly awesome band! Yay! Well, that's all! Please review!

Gippal: -cries even more-

Kyetso: -sigh- If you review, you can have Gippal cry on your shoulder...and hug you! –waves goodbye as she pats Gippal on the pat- It's okay...don't worry...-sighs again-

--Kyetso


End file.
